


Wish Right Now

by darkrabbit



Series: Otherstide [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Spiritual, The Cartmel Masterplan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrabbit/pseuds/darkrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catastrophe. Who will survive, and how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Right Now

The blow shatters bones of metal and glass.

Doctor!

This will not do; his ribcage is crushed.

The Nightmare Child rushes to fill the gap.

I stand between Creation and the Child, weeping in my bloody dress.

And then I smile.

Because I live in Hope.

I draw myself up and laugh at the consuming maw.

Jack Harkness stands beside me, waiting.

His faithful herald, looking for the miracle.

I breathe his Name along with mine.

Gold flutters.

And here it comes.

I remember him; his smile fills my world.

Yeshua’s wings outshine the Darkness.

We are not alone.


End file.
